


London Fog

by HKYVR, JaeFarron



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha Asami, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Omega Korra, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKYVR/pseuds/HKYVR, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeFarron/pseuds/JaeFarron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is CEO of Future Industries and Korra is a new barista at Asami s favourite Cafe. Alpha!Asami. Omega!Korra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0o_Demigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_Demigod/gifts).



> Dedicated to 0o_Demigod for introducing me to Omegaverse
> 
> This is my first fan fic... all comments are welcome!

_Come on now, what's taking so long?_ Asami Sato, CEO of Future Industries, thought to herself as she was standing in a ridiculously long line at her usual coffee shop. She was already running late to a meeting with one of her suppliers and this snail-pace queue was only adding to her frustration. The alpha silently cursed herself for only drinking her morning fix from this particular cafe. No other coffee shop make her drinks how she wants them.

Finally, after what seem like an eternity (really, it had only been like 5 mins) it was Asami's turn. "Hi, sorry for long wait. One of our espresso machine is down.” Asami looked up from her phone (she still had dozens of emails to plough through) to find a cute medium-short haired, olive skinned girl--an omega--behind the counter.

The alpha was slightly taken aback by those piercing azure eyes but quickly snapped out of her stupor, her anger dissipated. “It okay, I don’t mind waiting if the barista is cute,” Asami said with a wink, which made the omega blush. _Aww, she’s even cuter when she blushes._ “I’ll have a London Fog with soy.”

 

“Can I have your name?” Korra asked, prepared to write the response down on the cup she’s holding.

“Only if you tell me yours,” Asami replied--smoothly.

“It’s Korra.”

“Asami.”

“That will be $3.57.” Asami tapped her phone against the reader, leaving behind a sizable tip (Usually only reserve for when the service is exceptional or if they’re cute.)

“I haven’t seen you before.”

“Today’s my first day.”

While Asami was covertly watching Korra make her drink, she decided to ask the omega out after a few more visits.

“Asami,” Korra called out.

The CEO went over to pick up retrieve her drink from the counter. “Thanks Korra, I’ll see you around.

**  
******

It wasn’t until half an hour later at her meeting that Asami noticed a series of numbers written on her cup with a smiley face at the end. _Very cute_ , Asami smirked to herself. She hadn’t expected Korra to take such aggressive stand, she’s usually the asserted one in relationship being an alpha and whatnot.This only made Asami want to get to know the omega more. She pulled out her phone and started typing.

********  
  



	2. Skating Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on London Fog...
> 
> Asami mets Korra, the new Barista at her favourite coffee shop. They flirted and Korra writes her number down on Asami's drink

Korra finally had a chance to take a break after a busy first morning at work. All her weariness evaporated when she read a message on her phone. (In fact, she was right down giddy.) Asami, the gorgeous alpha, from this morning had ask her out. Korra wasn't even sure if the alpha was interested in her when she wrote her number on Asami's drink. Sure, the alpha had been flirty with her but Alphas tend to be egoistic and think they can just about woo everyone. It was Asami's eyes that made her reevaluate her conviction. Something about those striking jade eyes captivated Korra and led her to believe that Asami might actually be interested in her.

* * *

 

When Asami asked Korra to go ice skating a part of her was hoping Korra might not be that great at skating, which would be a great excuse to "help" Korra and hold her hand "to steady her." ( _Yea right,_ Asami.) Plus, it gives her a chance to show off her skating prowess. After all, she  _did_  won the junior regional figure skating championship when she was younger.

It turns out however, Korra didn't needed help. In fact, she was an excellent skater herself. She had been skating for years (she was from the north) and was on the school hockey team.

They got to know each other as the as they did laps around the rink. "So, what do you do, Asami?"

"You been beside taking cute omegas out on dates?" Korra's face redden and looked away. Asami made a mental note to tease her more often. "I'm an engineer at Future Industry," she answered. (That was a  _slight_  understatement. She was also the CEO, but Asami decided to mention that later.) "Were you always a barista?"

"I was-well, still am technically-a poli-sci major, but I'm taking a break from school right now."

"Do you plan to go back to school?"

"I am not sure. I don't really want to get my degree in poli-sci anymore. But I don't want else to study. So, I'm just doing odd jobs, saving money and find my passion."

It was becoming a really nice date; The omega was charming and funny, and they shared a lot of similarities. Everything was going great until some stupid kid, who didn't how to properly brake, slammed into her and sent her flying across the rink.

Korra quickly skated over to the fallen alpha. "Are you okay?" The omega said offering her hand.

Asami took it and pull her herself up. "Yea, I'm fine. But that was definitely not one of proudest moments"

The omega laughed. "Are you sure you figure skate? That landing definitely wasn't on par with someone who won the junior figure skating champion."

Asami feigned indignation. "Let have a race then. If you can catch me, you win. If not then I win."

Korra smirked. "Since that's not going to happen, what do I get  _when_  I win?"

"What do you want?"

"A second date."

 _What a feisty little omega._  "Sounds fair," Asami said then leaned in and whisper in the omega's ears, "but if I win, I get a kiss," before bolting away.

Korra was fast. Years of chasing a puck back and forth has made her quick and nimble on the ice. She was quickly closing the gap between her and Asami. But the alpha agile. Whenever the omega got close, the alpha swiftly change trajectory.

Eventually Korra caught up to her (only because the alpha wanted a second date with Korra and let her win.) They proceed to spend the rest of the date leisurely skating and actively avoiding kids who can't brake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for reading! And I'm sorry it took so long for an update. I needed to figure out a few things first before I continue (Like how to organically incorporate omegaverse elements in modern AU. I've NEVER read omegaverse fic set in the modern times...The only omegaverse stories I have read were set in the actually Korra time period. (I think I might have bitten off more then I can chew...oh well)) I promise the next updates will be faster, seeing that I have almost finished chapter 3. And just a heads up, chapter 4 will get a "little" smutty. This will get more omegaverse-y as it progresses, I promise
> 
> And as always, comments are greatly appreciated :) And hit me up on tumblr if you're have spare time: http://hkyvr.tumblr.com/
> 
> Next chapter: Aquarium and IKEA?


	3. Aquarium and IKEA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on London Fog...
> 
> Korra and Asami really hit it off on their first date

Asami hadn't been to the aquarium in years. The first (and only) time she was here was during the pre-grand opening VIP tour. The Sato family was one of the main benefactor.

The alpha picked up the omega in her white Prius, it was one of her least ostentatious cars. Plus, it's a hybrid so it's good for the environment although it's raw power is nothing compared to her other more "flashy" cars.  _Sigh, #richpeopleproblems._

The omega seemed really excited while they were lining up to get the ticket (Korra had an annual pass.) "How often do you come here?" asked Asami, obviously picking up on the giddiness Korra was emitting.

"Just...once a month. Maybe more...depending if there's special exhibition," Korra answered bashfully.

_She's so child-like._ The alpha laughed and grabbed Korra's hand. "Okay then. Lead the way. What should we go see first?"

"Oh let's see the new jellyfish exhibition first. It's really cool!" The omega said as she tugged Asami's arms and dragged her through the aquarium. And it was a really cool exhibit-there were only 100 species of jellyfish on display-but what the alpha really enjoy was the seeing Korra's face in front of those exotic invertebrates. It was so innocence and filled with awe. Asami caught herself staring at the omega more often than she would like to admit.

They went to the outdoor baluga show next. Korra insisted on sitting in the front row. "Come on, these have the best view."

"We'll be soaked," Asami retorted.

"No, we won't." Korra said and dragged Asami to the front. (Yes, they will. Korra more so than Asami. Fortunately, the sun was out and they dried off quickly as they wander through the outdoor areas of the aquarium.)

"So... What do you want to do now?" Asami asked the omega as they sat on the bench in front of the fountain. Asami asked as they sat on the bench across from the fountain. A small rainbow stretched from one side to another caused sunlight refracted through the streams of water. They had already already seen everything in the aquarium (thanks to Korra's and it was still a bit early for dinner.

Korra thought for a moment. "Hmmm... Since you have a car, do you want to go to IKEA with me? I've been meaning to get a new bookcase, but I don't have the means to transport it."

"Sure." Asami didn't confess to Korra that she  _never_  actually been to IKEA before. All of the furniture at her penthouse were either custom made or designer pieces.

After getting some frozen yogurt and fooling around, testing each piece of furniture in the showroom, they finally made it to the book case area.

"Hey. This one looks pretty nice." Korra said gesturing to walnut hardwood cabinet with glass doors. It's was indeed a nice bookcase. Korra was considering getting it until she saw the price tag. "Holy, $400 for something just for a few pieces of wood!"

"Yea..." Asami didn't dare mentioned that the bookcase at her house was like five times that. (Try ten times, Asami.)

In the end, Korra settled for simple white bookshelf (a BILLY). After quickly assembling the bookcase in Korra's small and minimalist apartment, they decided to get take out for dinner.

* * *

"I should get going," Asami said glancing at her watch. It was almost 11. They spent most of the night watching movies on Netflix and cuddling. "I've to get up early for work tomorrow."

"Oh, okay. I'll walk you out."

"Thanks." Asami said as she picked up her stuff and headed to the door.

They reached the door and it felt like time had slowed down to almost nothing. "Umm… Thanks for the date. I had a really good time." Korra said quietly, looking down at ground, eyes not reaching Asami's

Asami Smiled. "Me too." Korra looked up and their gaze met. Okay, time had _definitely_  stopped now. After what seem like an entirety of staring, Asami's eyes flickered to Korra's lips and back. But before Asami could muster up the courage to kiss the omega, Korra reached up and planted a soft sweet kiss on Asami's lips.

"I'll talk to you soon?"

"Definitely. Drive safe and goodnight."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys... I am back. Please don't hate me; I am really sorry. If you're wondering why it took me so long to update, it's because I am not really happy with this story and how it turned out, so I am not really motivated too finished it. And there are just so many great Korrasami fan fics out (omegaverse or not) and my story pales in comparison...
> 
> I am not sure if this story will ever be finished... (I really hope will be.) I do have the whole story plotted out already (there are 2 more chapters left.) I just hope I can write them.
> 
> If you want to yell or rant at me (for being an awful writer): HKYVR.tumblr.com
> 
> Next chapter: heat!


	4. Chapter 4 Authors note

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously on London Fog...
> 
> Honestly, I don't even remembered what happened, it's been over a year.
> 
> So hi guys, I know I disappeared for a long time. I lost my motivation to complete to this story before 1) I think it's horribly written 2) I don't actively ship Korrasami anymore 3) I am not into omegaverse stuff now. I actually considered orphaning this. That being said, I felt obligated to complete this story for you guys. I know how frustrating it can be when a fic never updates and has been given up by the author. 
> 
> I couldn't actually forced myself to complete finished this but I did take all my notes and draft and re-edit them and added in some details into something that's kinda readable. It's 3 chapters in 1. It's the abridged version of what it's supposed to be, I guess. There's are some holes and gaps that you'll have to fill with your imagination. But as least now you guys know how it ends instead of being left hanging forever. 
> 
> Thanks a lot for staying with me guys. I hope you like it.
> 
> Also there's a high chance I might orphan this fic, just a heads up.

Hey guys this is Jae Farron, 

 

I really liked this story and promised I would Continue it, sorry it's so late but I finally have a outline for it.

 

Thank you all for reading!

 

JF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love you guys :)  
> HMU on tumblr if you have time. HKYVR.tumblr.com
> 
> jaefarron.tumblr.com ;)


	5. Real Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next chapter, finally! Hope you like it

"Where are you?" Asami was seriously starting to worry. Staring at the picture of her and Korra on her phone... making her feel sick to her stomach at her absence. It’s has been 4 days since she last saw Korra and 24 hours since Korra last responded to her texts. Asami pushes herself off of the edge of her bed and runs to her car. "That's it. I'm going over there."

 

Asami arrives at Korra's apartment and bangs on the door nervously. 

 

"Korra, are you in there?" Asami asked through the door. "It's me, Asami."

 

The door burst open, startling Asami, but before she could react soft lips were pressed against her owns. Arms wrapped around her, pulling her in the doorway. The alpha instinctively put her arms around the omega's torso. Hmm... Something isn't right... Korra... Korra is warm... Really warm... Asami put her hands on the omega’s shoulder and pushed her away.

 

Asami could see a layer of sweat on Korra's face, her pupils dilated. "Korra...are you in heat?"

 

Korra nodded frantically, lean in and whispered seductively in Asami's ear: "I need you. Badly." Korra moved back to Asami's lips, both letting out a whine of completion. Just the kiss created the most beautiful intense feeling Asami has ever felt. 

 

Asami really wanted to give into temptation, to knot Korra, to make Korra hers, and hers only. But the logical side of her knows that doing so will probably jeopardize their relationship and any chance of it developing into something more.

 

Asami grabbed Korra’s hands, which were tugging at the hem of the alpha’s shirt. “No, Korra. You’re in heat. I don’t want to do something that you might regret.”

 

“But I want you," the omega whined.

 

“I know.” Asami whispered softly peppering Korra's face with kisses. “We can discuss this after your heat.” She said as she lead Korra to her bedroom. “Lay on your side and face the window, I’ll lay beside you.” Asami laid behind her, wrapping her arms around Korra, making the omega the little spoon. The alpha placed a gentle kiss on her neck. “Goodnight, Korra.”

 

Korra soon drifted off into slumber, feeling safe and protected in the alpha’s arms.

 

\-------------------------

Korra woke up with cool arms wrapped around her, Korra's nose nuzzling into Asami's neck. Asami still purring softly in her sleep. Korra gently runs her fingers across Asami's cheek, causing her to stir. 

 

“Morning.”

 

“Hi,” Korra said shyly “Sorry, I kinda attack you last night...”

 

"It's ok Korra, I know heat makes people do crazy things." Asami kisses her nose, causing Korra to blush. "You're cute." 

 

"You're stunning." Korra replies nuzzling her face back into Asami's neck. They lay there bathing in each other's scent; content scent marking each other, drifting back to sleep. 

 

'Buzz buzz' 

 

"Asami...." 'buzzzz' "Asami" Korra nudges Asami awake from their short nap. 

 

"Hmm?" Asami groggily opens her eyes to look in the bright blue ones.

 

"Your phone is ringing." 

 

"Oh, one second." Asami grabs her phone answering it. "Asami Sato."

 

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" A loud voice sounds from the other end of the phone. 

 

"What is it Mae. I'm taking a sick day." Asami lays back down pinching the bridge of her nose. 

 

"WE HAVE MANY INVENTIONS TO GO OVER AND INVESTORS TO IMPRESS AND YOU TAKE A SICK DAY!?!"

 

"Can you please stop yelling?" Asami growls getting agitated with the woman on the other end. 

 

Korra decides to snuggle back into Asami and pumps out a calming scent that relaxes the Alpha immediately. Asami looks down at Korra and kisses her softly. Korra kisses back with a bit more fervor. The kiss quickly getting heated, Asami rolls on top of Korra continuing the now heavy make out. 

 

"ASAMIII! Are you ignoring me now!? What are you doing over there! WHAT KIND OF CEO ARE YOU?" Asami grabs the forgotten phone. 

 

"The kind that saved my dying company. Don't forget who pays you." With that she hangs up. She goes back to Korra's arms. "Sorry you had to hear all that. My assistant can be too much."

 

"CEO? Why didn't you tell me?" Korra stares at the alpha in awe. 

 

"I wanted you to like me for me...in the past, people couldn't see past my title and bank account....but you're different." Korra cups Asami's face. 

 

"I do like you for you, I just want to be with you, you could be homeless and I’d still want to be with you." Korra blushes at her confession, as does Asami. 

 

"Sounds good to me." She smiles back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
